


yet another catboy manga

by Miyo_is_Tired



Category: Hey Your Cat Ears are Showing! | Hora Mimi ga Mieteru Yo! | Wei Kanjian Erduo La!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Shot, tooth-rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_is_Tired/pseuds/Miyo_is_Tired
Summary: Myou is interested in whatever manga Daisu is illustrating.





	yet another catboy manga

**Author's Note:**

> So i watched those first three episodes that have been released so far and went, "WOAH! THIS SHOULD HAVE A FANDOM!" And here i am writing this.

_"Nya!"_

Myou feels very, very lonely in this small apartment; Daisu had only left for the convenience store, but he missed him so much already! Knowing Daisu, he would probably bring Myou a present, or, perhaps, something for them to eat, yet that still did not justify why he had to be away for so long.

And so Myou climbed onto the taller man's chair, wrapping himself in tons of blankets; his ears wiggled with interest as he noticed a strip of Daisu's comic. It showed a boy, seemingly younger than Myou himself though similar to him - cat ears akin to his protruted from the character's head. And the other character looked almost strikingly alike to Daisu, the same tanned skin and long hair. 

Myou remembered how he once asked about what does Daisu draw; the answer came out to be,  _"Well, it's usually whatever I'm requested to draw. Like comic strips for light novels."_

That didn't help the heavy feeling he got in his stomach, as though it was tied into knots and the knots into more knots. Was Daisu actually fed up with him? Maybe he was tired of Myou, and wished for a better, cuter, and less obnoxious roommate?

So he lied to him about everything?!

***

The door creaked slowly as the tan man entered with a plastic bag full of groceries in his hands. He himself didn't require much to survive - but Myou did, and spoiling him once in a while was fine.

What he didn't expect, however, were quiet sniffles muffled by a mountain of blankets. Dropping the bag near the entrance, Daisu hurried to the couch, where the sounds were coming from. It was obviously Myou who was crying, but why?

"Myou? Myou, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, voice shaking.

Silence (as well as a few whimpers) ensued until the catboy finally let out a coherent sound.

"Daisu... Liar... Doesn't like me..."

_Huh?_

Daisu honestly spent most of his time caring for Myou, even forgetting about work, yet he never said or showed disdain about that. In fact, he didn't even feel this way! He certainly never hated his roommate, and his overall cuteness was just hard to resist.

"Myou?" he whispered, "Are you upset? What's the matter?"

The catboy slowly but surely emerged from his blanket mountain, teardrops forming in the corners of his eyes. Then he seemingly let his emotions overflow.

"Idiot Daisu!" he whined, scratching the aforementioned man's face in the making, "Stupid, stupid Daisu! Hates me, thinks I'm not cute enough! Obnoxious! Wants a new roommate! Hates me!"

_Wait, what?! Where was this coming from?_

Aghast and shocked, Daisu held Myou's shaking and sobbing body still underneath the layers of blankets as the catboy kept rambling.

"Why do you think so?" He asked as quietly as he could, staring into the dark-haired man's misty eyes. 

"Y-you're drawing a comic about some guy who looks like you who likes some small boy who's a cat, and that's not me because I'm not that young or cute..." Myou keeps sobbing, now face to face with his feelings as well as Daisu. "So I thought you wanted a new roommate and you think me annoying... And you lied to me..."

Daisu sighed. Did Myou really get jealous of a manga strip he had to draw for the magazine? While there was a chance of this happenings, Daisu never thought it would. Nevertheless, he wiped a teardrop from Myou's eyes.

"I would never, Myou. I like you the way you are. You're not obnoxious - you're adorable!" He embraces the still crying catboy. "Yes, you can be noisy or naïve, but I don't mind. In fact, I like how innocent you are, in contrast to the outside world. You're like... Someone I can rely on to brighten up my day. My life."

"R-really?" 

"Yeah," Daisu chuckles, noticing the faint blush on Myou's cheeks. "You're the last person I would've hated."

They simply hug for a while, two bodies sharing heat and feelings. Daisu can feel his roommate's heartbeat... The thought of it makes him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"...Daisu?"

"Yes?"

"Can we eat now?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please let this fandom live and prosper


End file.
